


Explosions

by Unimpairable



Series: Minecraft Mavin Family AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Breeding, Creeper!Gavin, Demi-God!Ryan, Feral!Michael, Fluff, King!Geoff, Mild Sexual Content, Minecraft-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpairable/pseuds/Unimpairable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every full moon Gavin seems to run off to the outskirts of Achievement City and it's starting to concern the other residents. What they find out about their friend turns out to be a lot more complicated than expected with some interesting results.</p><p>Prompt: "I demand fluff and Mavin cuteness!"</p><p>Originally a oneshot, I got carried away and have decided to make this an introduction to a mini-series revolving around Mavin fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions

Achievement City was well known for being a welcoming haven to those of all different walks of life. The King, more so by his own vote than the others, was Geoff-a man who preferred booze and games to politics and power. He would often exit his stone monolith that was built on the backs of those surrounding him to challenge his people to a new task. Each one far more dangerous than the last and in the winner's honor, he would erect a golden tower that glittered more brightly than any other stone in the kingdom by their houses. A claim to fame and mark of talent, something that sent many a villager clamoring to the winner's door with praise and gifts. It would last until the next challenge. Due to his reputation however, it wasn't rare for a new being to venture on his land with the request for shelter or food. He had collected many over the years and vowed never to turn anyone away if he saw fit to adopt them. 

That's how he wound up with the six ones he gave brilliant housing to as a mark of their importance. Connected to his own structure he called home was a dirt house, though many secret laid beneath it and paintings of experienced fighters lined the walls. Inside, a human by appearance but a supposed god of legends passed down for years. Ryan had come to him with injuries, on his knees begging for sanctuary as he was sought out by armies that wished to kill him. Geoff took him in without a complete and let him disguise himself as a mortal. Ryan gave what little power he had left back to the kingdom to help it flourish and requested only that he be allowed to keep a cow as a "pet". No one questioned him about the subject though he was often challenged instead for it's freedom. 

Across from that stood a quaint beach house like structure of wood and glass, something that would make for prime real-estate in many a village but inside was the simplest of man alive. Jack, a trusted friend of Geoff's since he started his rule was all too often the main mother figure of the city. He would reward his friends and loved ones with baked goods, repair their houses, garden and tend to animals in place of the others who had little experience with the matter. In his honor, a statue of himself towards behind his home and the only mark of comedy being the elongated phallic like appendage that spewed water in case his house would catch fire. He was okay with it as long as he kept his house mostly in tact. 

Beside his home nestled Michael's own, with it's secrets too that lay hidden beneath it. He slept with many windows and trees surrounding him and kept a myriad of jewels like a dragon's hoard. The young man had shown up starving, tracking the scent of food and initially attacking Geoff and Jack as they offered him some, unused to the aspect of peace and freedom. He was imprisoned but as time grew on, they began to teach him to live with humanity once more-never questioning him truly of his upbringing. He brought with him great strength to defend their city and took the lead in many scouting missions with his practiced guidance. 

Diagonal and in many ways the most impressive abode was a multi-tiered mansion of wood and dirt. A waterfall and garden that cascaded into the basement and heated floors kept the two occupants fast asleep. The house stood on land that was originally occupied by Ray, a skilled swordsman and thief, who also sought out sanctuary and came to love the city's freedom. As his need grew expanding his horizons however, he set out and left, paving the way for the new home to be built and a new villager to take his place. Jeremy had no ill history to speak of, instead his assets had just proved insanely useful and he admired those who lived around him greatly. He was invited as part of the main housing and only offered to share the home when Ray returned to the life he missed dearly. 

The final home, nestled between the two and Michael's was stone...a vast castle like structure filled to the brim with artworks from around the many kingdoms. It was required to be stone due to the being who lived inside for both his and other's protection. The house belonged to Gavin, a young man quickly adopted by Geoff after conversing with him but of a very questionable species. In many cases, Gavin could easily be mistaken for a human from a distance. Once closer however, anyone could easily see that he had patched of green scale like skin mixed with his human flesh and strange muscle movements. He could easily scale terrain and had a deep fear of ocelots, though was growing quickly attached to the one called Percival, owned by Ray. He'd hiss when startled, his body would emit a flash of warning and if not calmed down fast enough-he would take anything and anyone with him as he erupted in a white hot blast of energy. He'd awaken days later with no recollection of the incident and cry when he'd see the damage he had done. He was in fact, half Creeper-a monster that roamed the lands. 

Michael often joked that Gavin descended from cacti on legs. 

The assortment of family was considered quite odd to outsiders but to each individual they were perfect in their own way. They grew closer as years progressed, learned small bits of information as they played their games. Such as how Ryan despised being locked to the ground and would often dream of flying. Jack had a loving crush on a woman who ran a sweets bakery in the village and would hide flowers in her mail to surprise her. Ray had a sweet tooth so fierce that he would be depressed over the idea of not having dessert but once teased about it, he would deny any and all love for the meals. Jeremy was agile, not afraid to try anything once and took dares as an obstacle to overcome. Geoff had a daughter in a far off town and though he couldn't often visit her, he sent her a gift every week to remind her how much he loved her all the same. Michael had terrible vision and needed corrective eye glasses to discern whoever was near him and had gone his entire life with just using smell to make his way around. Gavin was a master of creativity, often taking useless items and finding new ways to make them worthwhile. They all took each little note to heart and did their best to aide each other in any ailment or goal. 

It wasn't until Gavin began sneaking out during full moon lit nights that anyone became truly suspicious of what secrets others were hiding. 

Ray had been the first to notice the behavior as he had woken up in the middle of the night to take a much needed bathroom break. Having forgotten his new home possessing a manner of indoor plumbing, he proceeded to walk outside and towards the forest behind their house to take care of his business. He was mid yawn when he had noticed the green body moving and for a moment, panic rose in his heart rate at the thought of a monster having surprised him literally with his pants down. He relaxed immediately when he noted it was Gavin instead, the creeper boy climbing quickly over his stone rooftop and racing out into the night. At first, Ray assumed it was a simple stroll for fresh air as it wasn't uncommon for the creeper to wander off aimlessly when he felt confined. Monsters did not bother him like they bothered the humans after all. However when he saw the man take off for uncharted territory, a red flag was raised. Geoff all too often cautioned them never to venture into the outskirts of the city without a partner and Gavin rarely disobeyed when it came to his own safety. 

The swordsman brought it up casually at dinner the next night, softly but calmly urging Gavin to notify everyone of what he had been doing. 

"So...Gavin, where'd you go to last night? I saw you taking a walk." 

The creeper had paused in the middle of grabbing a bowl of soup from Jack, glancing back over his shoulder with a partially worried expression at his companion who smiled back a bit sheepishly. When all eyes turned to him in curiosity, he was quickly moving to his seat by the fire, drawing his coat up further on his shoulders to hide whatever blush he had shown. He drank down some of the contents of his bowl before he spoke, his voice hushed and the accent that came from his creeper's native tone quickly reared it's head. 

"Ah...I...was ah...doing the stretch for the legs. Gavin is good now." Gavin lifted his head then, offering an unsure smile and Geoff snorted loudly beside him, reaching out to roughly pat him on the back. 

"Stretching your legs, you mean. Ha! Nothing wrong with that, don't act like you're about to be jailed for it buddy!" The older man shook his head as he returned to his bottle of booze and started a conversation quickly with Jack over what the mushroom used in tonight's dinner resembled. 

Ray's eyes didn't leave Gavin's huddled figure until the creeper could no longer meet his gaze and looked away. He sighed and dropped the subject, finishing his own meal and excusing himself back towards the house. It wasn't long before he was followed by his house guest and Jeremy was reaching out to gently tug at his black coat to stop him. When they shared a look, it was clear. The man had seen the suspicious behavior by the monster blooded as a clear sign of something mysterious and was curious as well. They nodded, before wishing everyone well and turning in for the night. 

The fire was eventually put out and all others returned to their homes as well before the moon and stars came to hang out overhead. Ray was the first to stir, creeping past the bedroom of his housemate and making his way up the stone steps and into the garden just outside. He waited, peeking over the wooden rooftop of their shared household and stared intently at Gavin's home. It was about three in the morning when he gave up the venture and slipped back inside for what little rest he could manage, assuming that perhaps he had been wrong. If the creeper wasn't sneaking out tonight, there was a possibility he had just been stretching his legs. He rolled his eyes at his overactive imagination and curled quickly back into the wool of his sheets. Leaving the matter, for another possible day.

It was Michael who caught Gavin doing it the next time however. 

The once feral man had been experiencing a set of night terrors in the following months brought on by a fever he caught while hunting. Though Ryan had done his best to soothe the pains and aches that came with it, there could be nothing done for the fever induced horrors that awaited him while sleeping. He spent many a night out on his roof then, gazing upwards at the night sky and only turning in for various projects when it rained. On a clear night, he was hidden in the leaves of the tree just beside his house and was taking to counting the cries of bats and wolves in the distance while the moon illuminated the outskirts beyond. His attention was captured when he saw a dark blur moving in the night and he quickly retrieved his discarded glasses to place back upon his nose. 

He could just make out the familiar shape, his nose working into overtime as he tried to confirm it and a gust downwind aided him. He was certain without a doubt that the figure moving swiftly into the dense forest was none other than his good friend, Gavin. Without hesitation due to the fear of his friend being caught by a lava pit or get lost in his way, he was jumping from the tree and making his way after him. He followed the scent where it was the freshest, noting subtle changes in the patterns that indicated the creeper had done this many times before. He stopped only when he came to a ravine, his heart beginning to race as morbid thoughts crossed his mind of his friend falling to his death below. He cupped his hands around his mouth and let loose an animal-like roar, a sound Gavin would know all too well due to their many travels together and waited as it echoed throughout the landscape. 

It took at least a minute before the creeper was saddled up beside him from the nearby bushes, a red color deepening across his cheeks as he rubbed at his arm and hung his head low in shame. As if he was embarrassed to be caught in such a situation. Michael merely smiled however, closing the distance between them as he reached out to cup the creeper's face and sniff at him, inspecting him for wounds without the use of his eyes. Gavin was giggling softly at the tickling feeling it brought as he was thoroughly inspected and reached his hand up to force one of Michael's to let go. 

"Micoo...good. Gavin is good."

A loud huff escaped the feral as he shoot the creeper a look much like a concerned mother, quickly shifting into one of annoyance instead. He snorted more like a cow would than in a form of jest like Geoff had done earlier and he spoke, his grasp of language just as rough as the Creeper's but with far less of an accent to intrude. "Mogar does not like Gavin going out many lands alone. If go, take Mogar with Gavin. Protect Gavin." He paused then and a look of confusion now glossed over his features before he looked around. "...what Gavin need in land?"

At the question, the creeper froze, his face deepening in that red color again and in the same manner as the dinner conversation before, he was dodging with an answer that didn't seem all too truthful. "Cocoa!" He waved his hands frantically, smiling far too brightly. "Cocoa...for drink! I want cocoa drink!" This answer just seemed to confuse his self-appointed guardian more. 

"Cocoa is not here! Cocoa is there!" Michael was pointing off into the distance, where the charted jungle forest stood in the shadows of the night and where the majority of the kingdom harvested the beans for their needs. 

"Oh...I...did not...go right." 

"Mogar get many cocoa in day. Gavin stay in village." Michael was pushing his hand to the small of Gavin's back, quickly turning him and rather forcefully pushing him back towards the city with a proud thump of his own chest. Gavin sputtered a bit before glancing over his shoulder, back to where he had just come from and let loose a little whimper before smiling up at his protector.

"...oh...ah...thanks Micoo."

When morning did roll around that time, Michael did as he had promised and took off for the jungles to retrieve the cocoa beans. He didn't speak a word to the others and Gavin seemed more awkwardly relieved to have the warrior gone for the day as he walked the walls of Achievement city with a plagued mind. When the feral returned with a heavy sackful at dinnertime, his motives were quickly called into question and Gavin was ratted out immediately before the king. Michael didn't have a concept of lying to protect his friends just yet and all too often secrets were kept from him for such a reason. 

Geoff was now glaring at Gavin from across the flames, the creeper shamefully staring down at his feet as Jack passed around the hot chocolate made from the beans. When his own mug was placed his grasp, he offered everyone a smile-mainly Michael and sipped at it carefully before awaiting the judgement he knew as going to come. 

"Alright, so according to Ray-you've done this before Gavin. We've been over this, you can't just wander through the outskirts like that! I know monsters don't bother you but there are many more dangers out there...and what if a monster were to think of you as kin and you lead them back here whilst we're all asleep! You could endanger the city and the village." Geoff paused, staring as the creeper just shrunk down in his seat and the pitiful look on the boy's face melted the older man's heart instantly. "...got a reason you're going out there you wanna share?" When Gavin shook his head furiously, the king was groaning in frustration and casting glances at the two older men who sat nearby. Jack and Ryan exchanged glances before nodding back at the king in silent understanding. "I have no choice, Gavin. As punishment, you will be confined to your house at night. We will let you out at dawn and lock you up at dusk..." 

Gavin didn't take the news well clearly, the boy dropped his mug and spilling it's contents out onto the fire-a sharp sizzlign sound following quickly. He ignored Michael's own whimpers at having the treat destroyed in such a manner and he spoke his protests quickly and loudly, his voice's tone rising as did his frustration. "Can not do! Not do that to I! I not human! I walk many places as creeper!" 

"Just for a week buddy, until we figure out a better solution. You can't be wandering out there. You know this but it's not sinking in. I rather nip it in the butt before you slip up and something bad happens to my people...now come on, you've finished your dinner. We will install the iron door now." 

Michael was the first to stand, reaching out with one hand to his friend's arm and gently grasping it-catching the green eyes with his own expression of sympathy. When Gavin quickly moved to clutch him in a close hug, the two held each other as though this was a means of separation. 

"Micoo, do not let them!" 

"Gavin is safe now." Came the half-hearted response and Michael was glancing over as Ryan and Jack heaved an iron door from the supply shed towards the stone building. It didn't take long to properly attach it and they threw the lever to open it wide, waiting with solemn gazes at their friend who seemed to back up further. It was Geoff who took the lead and with both hands grasping the creeper's shoulder, guided him in. 

He whispered soft words of encouragement, reminding Gavin that it was just until they found another solution and slowly the door was locked in place. The others listened to his cries from inside the building, banging as he attempted to burst the lock open and he went to the windows, slamming fists against them as well. It had been a long time since he tested the strength of the glass but Ryan had invented a new material that withstood the might of his explosions. They hesitated before turning back towards the fire, with Michael almost immediately excusing himself-though the King captured him in a comforting hug before he could get far. 

"It will be fine, Michael. It won't be long and it's just when he needs to sleep, okay?" 

"Mogar knows...but Mogar does not like Gavin without the smile." 

"I know buddy, I know." Geoff sighed, letting go slowly to just rest his hands on the feral's shoulders. "Just remember, he is safe now..." He offered a smile, earning a forced one back and he chuckled at the more human behavior from the lad. 

"...Mogar thinks that the white one is the blame." 

"...the moon?" Inquired Ryan, picking up on the term Michael knew for the celestial being of the night sky. "Why would you say that?" He tilted his head, honestly curious now and a devious smile was playing on his lips. If there was one thing the former god loved, it was information. Anything that could be used towards his advantage. 

"The white one was many big when Gavin run." Michael turned slowly, gesturing out his arms to indicate the full moon. "Was much like day in the night!"

"...a full moon. Hm. Well that could indeed be something. It was theorized many years back that the full moon can cause abnormal behaviors in both animals and humans, as well as monsters. Some slimes have been known to multiply greatly during it's time." 

A soft clanging sound caught the attention of the group as Ray set down his utensil and looked up slowly with a thoughtful gaze. "...come to think of it..." He rubbed at his scruffy chin as he spoke. "...it was a full moon when I saw him do it too. I'm sure of it."

"...Perhaps, King Geoff, we should await a full moon before making any changes to his living arrangements."

The king agreed to the plan and so on the days became a routine. They would let Gavin out in the morning and he would quickly inquire about his freedom, with the same excuse of waiting for a solution coming forth each time to douse his dreams. At night, he would return and once more attempt banging at the door in an effort to get out. It was the span of two weeks when he had finally given up on that venture and submitted to his fate. At first, everyone was notably concerned but by the window they could see the creeper curl up into his bed for the night and blow out his torches to signal his time for sleep. He grew lethargic in a sense however and would be unreasonably quiet during breakfast. It would take hours of playing with the fellow lads before his signature smile would return, only to disappear the moment dinner was over. 

Geoff made an effort to play more games, trying to keep the boy active and more comfortable with the time he was awake. The full moon approached faster thanks to his excessive gambling with their towers and soon enough, everyone was anxiously poised just outside of their houses. All gazes were trained on the stone castle home, Michael once more perched up in his tree and staring down at the tiny gaps in the iron door. Just as the moon crested over the horizon and started to bathe the land in it's light, a violent explosion shook the premises and Geoff was rushing forward immediately. He took a moment to peer through the glass first, careful to make sure no other monsters were present inside or that Gavin was in a panic. 

What he found made him hesitate and he quickly motioned for Ryan to join him at his side. Nestled on the floor, just next to the comfort of his bed, Gavin lay with heavy breaths and a hand clutching at the stone. He was hissing audibly through the walls of the structure and his body began to flash in warning before once more he was detonating. Both gents were shielding their eyes from the blinding white light and they thought for certain they'd have to retrieve the limp body of the creeper until they peered in once more. Gavin was still conscious, now resting on his stomach and pressing his face into the cold stone as he began to hiss again. 

"Something's wrong...Ryan, what's wrong with him?"

"Perhaps he's gotten sick from being trapped at night. I am not certain but he does need help. Let's remove him from the building immediately." They waited a moment longer, watching for the flash and hearing the explosion go off again before they moved. 

The door was wrenched open and both men grabbed the boy by the arms and legs, hoisting him out onto the soft ground of their city's emblem. They backed up quickly in fear as Gavin thrashed about on the ground and hissed loudly at them in warning, crying out for them to get back further and sure enough, another explosion ripped through him. This time however, he did not remain on the ground and stumbled to his feet to quickly attempt an escape. He didn't make it far before he was doubling over in pain, his body flashing and he pressed to the obsidian plague by his house used to mount the trophy when it was his win. His explosion did not a single bit of damage to the perfected material and he was using it was a stepping stool to crest the hill and make his way clumsily towards the walls of the city. 

"We can't let him wander off in that condition! We'll follow him at a safe distance!" Geoff's command rang out and the others were gathering their armor, weapons, and horses, mounting and quickly making for the exit of their borders. The banked a hard left and towards the forests, just in time to see the creeper land on his feet just on the outside of the wall. 

They hung back then, obeying Geoff as he gestured his arm out to stop the makeshift army and waited, all watching with baited breath as Gavin stumbled forward once more. He took a moment to let loose another explosion, catching his breath quickly and then was practically crawling until he got a hold of a tree for balance. It was a slow journey, the horses growing restless quickly as they kept having to pause and wait for the creeper to regain his composure. It was just close to the swamplands, a tundra just shy north that they began to notice a change in their surroundings. Also following in the same direction as their beloved friend was now three more creepers in succession. All come to the same swamp from varied directions, each hissing in the same tone as their own creeper. They came to a rest just at the edge of the water, gazes tilted upwards at the moon as the loud hissing continued and sure enough, more creepers were flocking in. Geoff was quick to back everyone out of the blast range and his own instincts were screaming at him to grab Gavin and risk the danger by returning to the city. 

When he glanced at the half-blooded boy however, the kid was turned in a different direction than the mob, panting as he pulled himself up along the hillside towards the snow covered tundra. Geoff moved to follow, leading the majority of his friends in that direction as well but Ryan was the one who hung back with a gesture to go on without him. He instead turned his gaze back to the mob with curiosity. 

Gavin got himself over the hill before a more violent explosion than before rocked his body and this time, he cried out with pain. The noise so unusual and startling that it nearly had Michael dismounting from his horse to race over to his side. He fell to his knees in the snow, choking on nothing as he clutched at his stomach and wailed pitifully into the night. The gleam of tears could be seen from the moonlight and he took far longer to recover this time. As he finally reached his destination, the river that connected to the swampland and was freezing over due to the cold, he reached out weakly, banging his hands against the icy surface in an attempt to crack it. Several attempts were made and he was screaming in frustration, surely going to bloody his knuckles in the process and it wasn't until a large rock went through it did he stop. He glanced briefly over his shoulder, seeing his friends now off of their horses and ready with more rocks they had gathered if need be and he gave a weak smile before shuffling to the edge of the shore. 

Before anyone could protest, his hissing began anew and he dove quickly under the ice-splashing the freezing water up into the snow and it was a matter of seconds before the explosion came. This one was by far the largest, with such magnitude of energy that it forced a crack through the surface of the entire length of the river and began to boil the water surrounding the creeper. Snow and ice began to melt away and everyone was rushing forward to pull him, thinking for certain that one had successfully knocked him out. Just as Michael had managed to pull him to the surface and rest him back on the warming sands, a loud series of explosions happened just behind them. 

"...RYAN?!" Geoff called into the darkness and his posture tensed as he awaited the reply. It took a tense moment before he heard the sound of a hunter's whistle being blown and he let loose a loud sigh, taking that as confirmation the man was safe. He glanced back down at the unconscious lad who Jack was now checking over for injuries, making certain he was breathing and then wrapping his coat carefully around him to keep him warm. "...Gavin...you have quite a bit of explaining to do."

Once piled back onto their horses, the creeper carefully placed in Michael's arms for the journey back they gathered up Ryan as well. The demi-god held his cloak around something, detailing softly that all of the creepers who had gathered in the swamp had detonated spontaneously after entering the swamp water. Geoff noted the similarities with Gavin but ordered the subject dropped until they were home safe and sound and called for them to pick up speed. By the time they had made it back to the city, the king was ordering for them not to return to their beds but instead join him inside his monolith for the time being. Horses were tethered and equipment put away, leaving Geoff to prepare the commons area for guests and light the torches. 

Ryan was the first to enter, following quickly by Michael and Gavin, Jack was bringing drinks to secure their comfort and Ray and Jeremy had found themselves lost somewhat in conversation as they moved. Once all settled within the large cushioned seats by the fireplace, they looked to their king for a moment of guidance and he was found glancing at the creeper with concern. When he looked back to them, his age was showing clearly on his face and he sighed with anguish. 

"Is there anyone among us who could clue me on what may have happened today?"

Ryan slowly raised his one hand, all eyes honing in on him as he stood slowly and unraveled his cloak from the object he had been carrying. To all of their surprises, what appeared to be the smallest of creepers now rested on the cushion and stared around at them in curiosity before whirling it's head to look at Ryan and edge closer to him. All of the humans jumped to their feet, Geoff exclaiming expletives that would make a church catch fire from the mere sounds of it. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU BROUGHT ONE OF THOSE IN HERE FOR?!" 

"Relax...it is but an infant...and it believes that I am for whatever reason, it's...guardian." He reached to pat it's head gently and earned quite a strange sound, as if a creeper didn't have a happy/content noise to offer. He moved to sit and to more surprises, the creeper was quickly occupying the space in his lap. "I was taking notes on the behavior of the hoard we witnessed. By the time of detonation, there had amassed eighteen creepers in total." He paused, earning an impressed whistle from Ray and chuckled softly. "I noted that all of the creeper had focused entirely on the moon itself, until it reached a certain point. In which case, all of their focus went to it's reflection on the water. With how the swamp algae appeared, a creeper's face could almost be recreated in the reflection and they swam out to it. Once close enough, each one immediately exploded." He frowned and then using his hands to prod gently at his new buddy, he was pointing out the plant like scaly skin. "Each corpse would be violently torn to shreds and pieces amassed in the water and on the land, they began to form...smaller creepers." He sounded unsure of the notion despite having witnessed it himself. 

"The smaller creepers then moved forward into the water and examined the moon as well, as though they automatically understood it's meaning before heading off in different directions." He pointed at the infant. "This one however, did not see the moon first but instead saw me. It ventured towards me and I prepared to kill it to defend myself but it did not hiss nor flash. Merely hid by my leg until all other creepers were gone. It continued to follow me as I made my way back to your location and so I assumed that it had imprinted, much like a duckling." 

A heavy silence followed his explanation as everyone tried to piece together what he had just described. It wasn't long before Jeremy spoke however and he raised his own hand as if to ask a question. 

"...does that mean that...Gavin was there to do the same?"

No one dared discuss the matter, many gazes quickly turning away from the resting creeper nearby and became more focused with the decorations about the monolith. Michael and Ryan were the first to instead look to the man curiously with new intrigue as if this had become a fascinating new turn of events for them. After silent debating-Geoff ordered everyone to turn in for the night, saying that he will sleep near Gavin to make sure he was okay throughout the time spent resting. His fellows wished him well and he was soon left alone in the expanse of the large building, hand now to play idle with the creeper's short scruffy hair as he waited for the reality of the situation to exhaust him. 

The next few days would come to be a rough one to deal with. Every glance at Gavin in his slumber brought many questions to the king's mind but he knew only the creeper could answer them. In some thoughts, he would find his parental instincts kicking in with ideas of preparing for any children the young man might bring one day but soon the sickening fear of possibly losing his friend would overtake that. 

The only highlight was the one who had followed them home.

Ryan spent the majority of his time focused on the new addition to the family, having nicknamed it "Reggie" and constantly doting upon the infant creeper with attention. They learned quickly that it had quite the shy personality and clung to it's "father" more often than naught. At night it would rest by the man's head and take up the majority of his pillow and come day, it would only cling to Ryan's leg wherever he went. A shadow as Jack had jokingly called it. Reggie was one to mimic Ryan when he did his chores and tasks for the day, having broken six potions in the process of trying to help and when the man would greet Geoff in the morning, the creeper would be bowing his head right beside him. It made itself at home quickly and would let loose different noises to indicate who it wanted the attention of when it rarely did. Two hisses were the need for King Geoff, one for Jack. A squeak meant Michael and a stuttering noise meant Ray. Jeremy was special in that he would often just be headbutted in the back of the leg when it was his turn to be indulged. Though the little creeper was amusing to watch, the mere fact of it's species left a heavy feeling in everyone's hearts. 

It took four days for Gavin to recover from the explosion and finally awaken in the middle of the afternoon. The first thing he did was not return the delighted hug of his king or even say hello but instead empty the contents of his stomach into the nearest waste bin. He was greeted with a gentle hand to his back, rubbing the sore muscles as his nausea did it's best to settle and when he looked back to Geoff, the man was smiling softly. The look on his face as though he was merely happy to see the creeper up and moving again, even if the scene wasn't all that great to observe. Gavin weakly smiled back before he was drawn up into the king's protective arms once more, the hug held for a moment before he was pulled out into the fresh air. 

A moment taken to glance up into the clear blue sky and breathe in the low winds from the sandy beaches, Gavin paused just outside the door and rested back against the chilled stone. He only further sunk to the ground when all attention was once more on him and his friends came rushing forward to greet him excitedly. There was an onslaught of questions that didn't give him a word in edgewise and he quickly placed his face in his hands to hide from the curious gazes. Geoff intervened to give him a break and the humans chose to instead sit nearby and switch the topic to a calmer subject. They explained what the creeper had missed in his time spent asleep, introduced him to Reggie and displayed new weapons and tools they had mined out of precious gems. They offered him a few bites of a new dish they had sampled the night before but he could only manage one before he felt his stomach churn again in agitation. 

He spent the next hour by the campfire, snuggled close in a fur brought out by Michael and kept his gaze on the burning embers between them, occasionally accepting small pieces of bread to tie him over. He dozed off momentarily at some point but they let him be and instead focused on telling a myriad of legends and stories. When he awoke for the second time, it was with a start, a violent hiss escaping him before he settled and apologized softly to those around him. 

A hush fell over them as they waited and finally Jack spoke, reaching out with yet another piece of bread to the creeper. "...Gavin, we'd like to ask you about what happened, if you are willing to talk to us." He watched the young man take the piece and nibble at the end before drawing the fur back closer around his shoulders. 

"...I will, yes." 

A heavy sigh escaped him and he shook his head slowly before reaching out to pat the kid on the shoulder gently. "Only if you are willing, we are just worried." 

Gavin looked between them, before his eyes settled on Michael across from him and he forced another smile to his face. "...Gavin is good." The sentence seemed more to reassure the feral than anyone else there. When he spoke again, it wasn't a setup for questions but more so all that he could assume were answers that they already desired. "...Creeper make small creeper with moon." He leaned back, stretching out his legs towards the fire. "The moon calls with the face of my people...we go...we follow until, find it's face...then creeper explode. Small creeper come from us. Water...must be from the marshlands...must be when moon rise in one place..." He hesitated, frowning and then with a shiver that seemed to make the air around him colder, spoke in a low voice. "...ice water kills small creeper."

The implication of the last statement had a few of the men looking away, concern filtering across their faces but refusing to pressure the man in front of them into further discussing it. Ryan was the first to react to it, moving further along the log to inch closer to Gavin. He, much like Geoff had done before, reached to rub the creeper's back as he spoke. His tone was soft and reassuring, keeping his questions gentle and easy to understand. 

"Can you make small creepers, Gavin?" 

"...I do not the know...have never let...let happen the explosion with no ice water. Gavin can not explode like normal creeper...so do not think so...but...do not want the small creepers. May be the broken." 

"...you were exploding a lot during the full moon, did something go wrong? Other creepers only explode once." 

"...scared." 

Ryan frowned at that, sighing as he continued to rub the fur covered back. "...you were stressed out, because we had trapped you...you did not know if you could get to the ice water in time..." 

"...very scared." 

Geoff reached out as well, his hand resting on the creeper's knee and grasping it gently. "We're sorry, Gavin. We didn't know...we were just trying to do the best thing for the situation. If we had known, we would have never put you in harm's way...if something is needing to be done, you need to inform us. We are still learning about you...and it is hard to understand creepers, since we aren't creepers ourselves." He frowned, leaning back in his seat and groaned softly. "...we will remove your iron door...you're free to move about...but do not be afraid to tell us in the future." 

"...Gavin is good." The creeper pulled away from the touch, clutching tightly to the fur and moving past the campfire and logs, heading directly for his stone home. He slammed the door behind him, triggering the lock regardless and they could hear no further sounds from his home. 

They left him be and only ventured close to replace his door with a wooden once more. Jack claimed he would need time to recover from the incident and space was the best thing they could offer him at the moment. They would drop off baskets of food just in the inside of the doorway, wish him well and bring new blankets when the nights ran too cold. On some nights when a storm would generate and rain would splatter violently against the windows of their homes, Michael would race out of his own abode and towards the creeper's. He'd press the door closed behind him and move the nearby furniture to block it further before he'd make his way beside the bed where his best friend lay sleeping. They didn't speak but a few words to each other before the feral would wrap his arms protectively around his creeper. They held each other through the storm, the only solace Gavin would let close enough to him while he avoided all the others in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. 

The storms grew more violent as time wore on and it seemed like each night was worse than the last. It got to the point where man of the men didn't want to leave their homes anymore. It was joked by Geoff at one point that it was the feelings of Ryan manifesting in the air around them as they brooded over upsetting their friend. At one night, a siren from the nearby village erupted and the warning of an approaching hurricane echoed throughout the city. The king slipped through his door to make certain everyone was well inside their homes and going to their separate underground areas for safety. Just as he was returning home, he gave a careful glance at the darkening clouds and sky, seeing in the distance a looming figure that had his heart sinking. He raced back to Michael's house, bursting through the door and quickly explaining the situation. They moved together-hurrying as they quickly retrieved the creeper and ignored his furious cries of surprise. Despite his struggling, they managed to make it into Ryan's house, where the demi-god was toiling away in the safety of his underground dungeon. His cow, creeper, and a myriad of other animals were safely tucked underneath as well. They slipped down through the hall, calling out to him and he paused in the middle of a new potion brew. When he turned to them, his face paled at the sight of the creeper boy. 

"...is something the matter?" 

"...it's a full moon tonight." 

The realization hit all of them hard, namely the creeper who immediately began thrashing about again with fearful cries. He struggled to break free of the king and feral, though their grips were tight and Geoff was quickly begging for a means to create an ice water pit. He pet through the creeper's hair gently, reminding him that he needs to be safe and that the hurricane would surely endanger his life. 

"I have water...but no means to freeze it, I'm sorry...my...my pit here, where I keep Edgar normally..." Ryan gestured to the cow nearby, "It is explosion proof and safe from the hurricane. Gavin, if you wish to stay there...until it has passed, I will gladly fill it with water. It's not iced...but...it will muffle the explosion. You said they need the swamp water and that it most certainly is not...it should be safer, correct?" He waited for the response, staring down at the creeper with a soft smile, trying to reassure him. "You need not stay alone."

"...Gavin can not go?" Michael protested softly, loosening his grip on the creeper gently. 

"Gavin cannot, it is far too strong of a hurricane building outside. By the time he is finished, he will surely be trapped. He would be much safer here. Come, Geoff, you can help me fill the hole." The two older men moved away, leaving the lads alone as they prepared to grab buckets. 

Michael looked back to the creeper who was noticeably and understandably frustrated in his expression. He frowned, reaching to wrap a protective arm around him and draw him close into a gentle hug. "...Gavin is good." He muttered gently, both hands rubbing at his shoulders then before he brought his forehead to the creeper's. They rested against each other for a moment before the tears began to fall down his friend's face. "...Gavin is good. Mogar is here...Mogar will protect." 

"...Gavin is scared..." Whimpered the creeper, both hands clutch back to the shirt on the feral. "...Do not know what do..." 

"Mogar protect...Mogar defend...Mogar..." Michael hesitated, biting his lower lip as he thought it over and then with a soft little growl of determination, he leaned down a bit more. With his hands now cupping the creeper's cheeks, he gave a quick gentle little lick to the man's face. "...Mogar protect all of Gavin...small creeper of Gavin, yes. Protect all." He licked again, before aiming the attention at his friend's lips, the creeper returning it with a soft kiss that made both of them blink in a moment of confusion. They had never interacted in such a way before and it was new to them, having only seen their human friends do such a thing. They gave another attempt, holding it a moment longer until they heard an amused noise from nearby. They broke apart, glancing over at their King and Ryan who stood their with seriously amused expressions. 

"...did we interrupt?" Geoff asked quietly, holding the bucketful of water tightly in his grasp. He moved to say nothing further and proceeded to pour it in the hole below them. "...shall we put both of you in the hole instead?" He didn't get much of a chance to say more when the feral called out loudly in defiance, his grasp tight on the creeper's arm. 

"Mogar protect!" His yell just seemed to amuse the two older men more as Gavin's face quickly tinted red and Ryan was responding this time, emptying his bucket. 

"Oh, then you can stay in the hole as well, the more the merrier. I'm certain Gavin could use the company." 

The feral didn't seem to understand the concept of the amusement but moved to quickly help with buckets of his own, filling the hole halfway by the time they were done and he was returning to the creeper's side. They called them forward, easing Gavin gently into the hole and let go when he was up to his waist in the water. Michael slipped in afterwards and the King reminded them that they would be a room away if needed, to yell and they'd hurry in. With that said, both gents pulled away, leaving Gavin with a gentle kiss to the forehead from Geoff and then the door behind them was closed. Leaving just the two lads and a chicken that clucked loudly in the corner. 

It was a moment longer that the two stood together in silence, the creeper holding his arms close to his body as he shook where he was. 

"Micoo, you do not...have to be in the water. Can sit over there." 

"Mogar protect." Michael insisted with a soft huff, before he was reaching to draw Gavin closer, butting his head against his again with a low little purring sound. "...Gavin is good...would Gavin want...more of the mouth thing?" 

"Kiss." Gavin corrected, tilting his head back to look up at him and smiled. "...I would love...makes me happy." He leaned to close the distance between them and connect their lips. The kiss was quick and sloppy, still something new for them and they continued with a few more, both of them letting out their signature happy noises. "...Micoo, you really protect any small creeper? Any of mine?" He watched the man chuckle gently and stop their kissing just to respond with a swear on his own life and Gavin was quickly bowing his head back down in embarrassment. "...do not want to happen. Wish it did not." 

"...Gavin is...special? Females...females breed other way...Gavin is...good...but special." 

"...breed?" The creeper was tilting his head in curiosity, he had heard this word used before-mostly when the animals around their city and village and it had made him curious but he never thought to ask about it. With Michael however he was quite calm with the idea of letting his curiosity run wild. "...breed is like...making small creepers?" 

"Yes, is how make small ones. Two make small ones."

Gavin stared at him, biting his lower lip now as he thought more about it. He was picturing a cow exploding and he cringed with the very thought of it. Then after a quiet moment he whimpered, clutching a bit tighter to the fabric in his hands. "...d-does Micoo breed?" 

The look on Michael's face could be best described as cocky, throwing his head back with a laugh as he banged a fist against his broad chest quickly. He practically announced his "Mogar breed many females! Many good little mogars!" He trailed off when he noticed the somewhat hurt expression on the creeper and lowered his hand. "...is bad?" 

"...Micoo..." Gavin began, then took a deep breath and with a face that was brightly red, nearly shouted out his response. "...breed Gavin!" When the feral looked taken aback by the command he was sputtering out little noises and quickly looking away, his own hands going to hide his face momentarily. "Ah...you said...you said you protect small creepers...if I have small creepers...want small creepers to be yours! ...do not want to be alone...and want...small creepers be yours...be a pack." He lowered his hands slowly, looking back and did his best to look confident as he stared at the man. "...will you?" He reached out again, tugging gently on the shirt he had been holding onto so desperately before.

Just as he was tightening his grip on the fabric, leaning forward with a more pleading look, he was grabbed gently by the two strong hands. He let loose a little surprised squeak before Michael was pressing back against the iron lined pit. The cold material sent a shiver up the creeper's spine and he gasped softly, tilting his head back and baring his neck as he knew how much the feral loved to bite at the skin there. He was rewarded with a gentle growl before he felt the hot breath of his friend, perhaps lover and soon the sharp grazing of eyeteeth. The fangs sunk down deep into his flesh and he squealed in a pitiful way, the pain sharp and sudden but he tolerated it well. Both hands were grasping tightly to Michael's shoulders, holding himself in place as he arched up into the bite. 

He felt a warm tongue lap across his wound, licking up the blood that had started to leak from the puncture area. The feral didn't let the blood get far, licking up every single drop that had started to slip down into the creeper's shirt. He moved to grasp Gavin's hips, turning his body so his chest pressed against the wall and he continued giving his neck some attention. Before he released him, he was making certain to leave quite the mark on the sensitive skin-claiming him as his own. Gavin was letting out little noises and trying to keep his gaze on Michael, confusion lacing his features. 

Just outside of the iron fortress, Geoff and Ryan had found themselves on a couch like structure made of suspicious materials as they kept their ears trained for any noise that was alarming. The king had questioned what had originally what he was sitting on but after a concerning look from his friend, he quickly dropped the subject. Now he was reading through a novel that captured his interest on the nearby shelf as Ryan returned to his potions. Reggie was moving about at their feet, switching his attention between the two men to chew on their pantlegs and race away before he got into trouble. Geoff had been fidgeting and doing his best to ignore the young one but whenever he would glance over, his heart would sink and he would yet again be looking to the other man nearby. 

"Ryan, are you certain in your beliefs that Gavin will be alright? Perhaps we should check on him again..." 

"Your majesty..." Ryan began, sighing as he turned around from his potion stand and got a look of pure disdain. He let loose a huff and rolled his eyes before correcting himself, "Geoff...Gavin is not made of the same fibers as regular creepers are and he had clearly specified the placement of the moon as well as the type of water neccessary for their kind to reproduce. I imagine simply that he will erupt as per usual with no consequences and won't even so much as damage a single hair on either his nor Michael's head. Surely, you would trust my intellect by now."

Geoff gave a noise close to that of a dog's whine and looked taken aback by the accusation of lacking trust before he straightened up in his seat and held himself higher. "...I surely do...but while I trust you, I do not trust fate itself." He glanced back at his book, despite having read the same page three times now on accident. "...what if it would suddenly be different...Gavin is different, very different...and life will throw a curve in our roads many times." He was jolted out of the fire and straight into the pot however when a strangled yell of surprise erupted through the gaps in the doorway nearby and he quickly jumped to his feet. 

"IT DOES NOT GO THERE!" 

Ryan blinked at the sub-context of such a yell and quickly moved after his king as the man raced forward to peer into the openings of the door. He was even more confused when Geoff quickly whirled around and his face was more scarlet than the demi-god had ever seen before. 

"...Geoff, is everything alright?"

"ah...yes! ...just...that our two lads seem to be very occupied in there. Very, very occupied...with each other. Michael is in the middle of something and that something is what we normally call a Gavin." 

It took a moment for the reality of it to sink in and the former god's first reaction was not embarrassment or shock but merely to laugh loudly at the king's expense. He turned away, holding a hand over his mouth to stifle in and when turning back, he took a deep breath to compose himself. "I believe I have lost the bet with Ray then. Ray had assumed that the two would announce their affections before acting on it...I had assumed that instinct would overtake them first hand." He smiled, a little smug as he threw his head back. "I have, without a doubt, won in this situation."

"...I'm afraid I will need to converse with them on appropriate areas and times to do so. This will be quite embarrassing." 

"Better to do it now than when it becomes too great in number to stomach. They are very in tune with natural lifestyles after all. I would not put it past them to repeat this in the middle of the city for all to see." 

"Ryan! Do not joke-"

A loud hissing interrupted them this time before they could hear an explosion once more and both sets of eyes widened in shock. Without so much of a care as the state they would find the boys in, both men were rushing into the room and bracing themselves to find both lads stone cold in the pit. Instead what they found was the creeper now trapped beneath his lover, squirming and whimpering to break free from the weight of his body and the feral undoubtedly unconscious from the eruption. They were still positioned together and it took all the strength the gents had not to burst into high pitched laughter at how just ridiculous the scene looked. 

Gavin caught their gazes and he let out a pitiful sound, looking up at them. When he spoke, he sounded much like a lost child would when asking where their mother went or perhaps one who had just been scolded for doing wrong, "...I told Micoo it did not go there..." As if the act of sex itself had provoked the explosion and the injury to the feral. "...it broke us..." 

Ryan couldn't take it anymore and he had to turn away again, fighting his laughter and ultimately exiting the room-forcing himself to retrieve towels for the men. Geoff gave a smile, fighting back his own laughter, and slowly knelt down to the floor where the two lay. 

"No little buddy, you're not broken...heh...but we're going to have to talk later about this okay? You didn't do anything wrong but...we just need to set some rules about this...and maybe teach you a thing or two about it." He reached out, ruffling the creeper's hair gently and smiling more when he felt the rumbling purr rise up from the half-human. "...how are you feeling?"

He watched the expression change on the young man, watched him look around curiously and grunt in frustration when he couldn't move Michael an inch to aid him. Watched as he became satisfied with his inspection and looked back to the king with a smile, a wide one that was growing with every second. "...no small creepers. Gavin is good."

Geoff waited for the hurricane to subside before he even remotely tried to speak to Gavin and Michael about their relationship. He was amused to find out that the two hardly even knew what a relationship was and instead summed it up as they were now mates. He managed to calm quite a bit of the creeper's fears and concerns towards sex and urged the feral to keep the marks on his neck down to a minimum. When they emerged from Ryan's house to return to their own homes, Gavin was met with momentary laughter over the "hickey" as Ray so lovingly called it. One hiss from the half-human and it was never brought up in jest again. The next few days were spent focusing on a remodel for part of Gavin's house, adding the freezing pool in his trophy room where he held his prizes won from competitions. Beneath that came soon the construction of a tunnel so that Michael and Gavin could easily travel between their homes during storms. It became a routine between them during the full moon to spend the night in the pool and explosions could be heard ringing out in succession through the night. 

Gavin would report the next morning proudly, if he could manage the walk, with a bright smile that were no small creepers to be found. Ray and Ryan would crack jokes about how there was certainly some effort put into accomplishing such a feat but it would go over the two creatures heads instantly. It wasn't until at least three months had passed that a noticeable change had come over the couple and there was no longer cheery greetings at dawn. Instead, the creeper would often just pick at his food while he stared at the now nearly full grown Reggie who still clung to Ryan's side at every moment. With a heavy sigh he would ignore all questions and give only human like shrugging as his answers when pestered until he would leave for the day. They had assumed that Michael was simply tiring the creeper out until the one morning, he did not greet them at all. 

"...Michael, is Gavin okay?" 

"Did you seriously go at him that ro-ow!" Ray was interrupted by a quick smack to the head and he leaned away, holding the area where the King had struck him. 

Michael glanced up from his breakfast, before smiling and lowering the bowl to gesture as he spoke. "Gavin is good! Gavin get small creepers!" The exclamation had everyone immediately dropping their spoons, some spitting out their food as they stared at the feral man. Michael smiled at their shocked expressions and nodded quickly, answering their silent questions. "Mogar and Gavin want small creepers, so Gavin get small creepers!" 

"But...Gavin can't!" 

"No, Gavin do." Michael frowned and then stood up, sniffing at the air before gesturing out to the wall where the creeper could be seen slowly cresting the hill. "See?" And sure enough, behind him now trailed three little creepers, all hissing excitedly and bumping into one another when the taller one would stop and shush them. "Mogar and Gavin no make small creepers...so Gavin adopt!"

Geoff heaved a loud sigh of relief at that word, glancing over however at Jack who now looked unbelievably guilty and was backing up slowly. "Jack...is there something you'd like to share...?" 

"...I merely answered a question!" 

"And what question was that?" 

"Gavin asked me if there was a way for families to have kids without breeding! I just answered! I didn't think he would actually use it!"

"Well that explains quite a bit..." The king sighed, moving forward and then stopped just in front of the creeper family, now lined up like a mother duck and her offspring. He stared down at them, watching as all three sets of dark eyes turned to him in curiosity. He crossed his arms over his chest, sighed yet again and then smiled at Gavin-who quickly smiled back. "...so, I can assume we'll have to get used to your new little family...care to share with us their names?"

**Author's Note:**

> Amusing to note this was posted during a Full Moon.


End file.
